yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ahmet Kireççi
thumb|300px|Mersinli Ahmet “Mersin spor kentidir, Mersin’li Ahmet Türkiye’nin ilk olimpiyat şampiyonudur” [[Hasan Basri Güzeloğlu]] thumb|In a corner near the harbour, Mersin's forgotten hero has his statue. Mersinli [[Ahmet Kireççi (1914-1979) wrestling champion at the Olympics of 1936 (bronze medal) and 1948 (gold medal). (Location: Mersin)]] ] ] (Mersinli) Ahmet Kireççi (d. 27 Ekim 1914, Mersin - 17 Ağustos 1979, Mersin), Türk güreşçi. Olimpiyat tarihinde dereceye giren ilk iki Türk sporcudan biridir. Spora 17 yaşında boks ve atletizm dallarında başladı. Bir antreman sırasında sakatlanması üzerine atletizmi bıraktı. Daha sonra İstanbul'da Kumkapı Güreş Kulübü'ne girdi..Kasımpaşa SK ya bağlı olarak uzun süre görev yaptı. Milli mayoyu ilk kez 1933'te İzmir'de düzenlenen Balkan Oyunları'nda giydi. Hem grekoromen, hem serbest stilde güreşen Kireççi, Balkan Oyunlarında grekoromende biri 87 kg'da (1933), ikisi 79 kg'da (1937 ve 1940) olmak üzere üç kez birinci oldu. 1936 Berlin Yaz Olimpiyatları'nda 79 kg serbestte üçüncülük elde ederek serbest güreşte Türkiye'ye ilk olimpiyat madalyasını kazandırdı. 1948 Londra Olimpiyat Oyunları'nda grekoromende ağır sıklette altın madalya kazandı. 1949'da güreşi bıraktı.Doğum yeri olan Mersin'de işletmecilik yaptı. WP Ahmet Kireççi (aka Ahmet Mersinli, October 27, 1914 in Mersin – August 17, 1979 in Mersin, Turkey), was a Turkish sports wrestler, who won the Olympic medal twice, the bronze medal in the Middleweight class of Men's Freestyle Wrestling at the 1936 Olympics and the gold medal in the Heavyweight class of Men's Greco-Roman category at the 1948 Olympics. Born in the southern city of Mersin, he began first boxing and then continued in athletics. He switched over to wrestling and took part in a yağlı güreş (oil wrestling) competition in Tarsus, where he became champion. Ahmet Kireççi was sent to Istanbul to join the Wrestling Club of Kumkapı. In 1931, he was admitted to the national team, of which he was a member 17 years long. With 18 years of age, he became Balkan champion, a title he repeated twice more. With his bronze medal gathered at the 1936 Berlin Olympics, he became the first Turkish wrestler to win an Olympic medal in the Freestyle and to win an Olympic medal in the both wrestling styles. Following President İsmet İnönü's suggestion at a reception after his return, Ahmet Kireççi accepted to change his family name officially to Mersinli, which was his nickname. He died on August 17, 1979 following a traffic accident in his hometown.Forum A statue of him erected in a corner near the harbour of Mersin commemorates the successful and popular wrestler.Turkish Class Achievements * 1932 Balkan Championships - gold * 1936 Olympics in Berlin, Germany - bronz (Freestyle Middleweight) * 1937 World Championships - bronze * 1940 Balkan Championships - gold * 1948 Olympics in London, England - gold (Greco-Roman Heavyweight) Notes References *Olympics Database *[http://www.sabah.com.tr/olimpiyat/tas101-20040813-10000.html Newspaper Sabah August 13, 2004] *Yumuktepe de:Ahmet Kireççi no:Ahmet Kireççi tr:Ahmet Kireççi Eşi sözlük entrileri 1. Ahmet Kirecci. 1936 Berlin Olimpiyatları'nda üçüncü olarak, serbest güreste Türkiye'ye ilk olimpiyat madalyasini kazandiran muteveffa. 2. Sariyer Yusuf Ziya Onis Stadının hemen arkasinda bulunan cogunlukla gures ve halter milli takimlarinin kamp yaptiklari bir spor tesisinin adi. 3. Mersinde yaşayan veya Mersin doğumlu olan tüm Ahmetler 4. (bkz: Berlin olimpiyatları) 5. Esas branşı olan serbest güreşte 1936 berlin olimpiyatları'nda 79 kg.de bronz, fazla anlamadığı grekoromen güreşte ise 1948 Londra olimpiyatları 'nda altın madalya alan sempatik ağır sıklet güreşçimiz. 1914-1978 yılları arasında yaşamış, bir trafik kazası sonucu vefat etmiştir. 6. ilkokul 5. sınıf türkçe kitabımızda nefis bir hikâyesini okuduğum, o hikâyeden bildiğim efsane güreşçi. şimdi bulsam o hikayeyi çıktısını alır duvarıma asardım, öyle beğenmiştim yani. 7. 1948 Londra olmipiyatları'nda altın kazanan unutulmaz güreşçi. usturaya vurulmuş başı bütün takıma uğur getirmiş, güreşte fırtına gibi esmiştik. sevimli Mersinli bir kelime yabancı dil bilmediğinden herkese bildiği tek kelimeyi söyülüyor ve hello diyordu. o kadar sevildi ki final güreşinde büyük bir kalabalık mersinlinin ya da nam-ı diğer Mr. Hello'nun altına uzanmasını izlemişti. 8. (bkz: Mısırlı Ahmet) 9. Ailemizin yakin dostu olan aci bir kuvvete sahip babamin anlattığına göre elleri cok büyük olan efsane insan. dedem onunla ilgili bir aniyi soyle anlatmisti: olimpiyatlarda kilo kisitlamasi o zamanlar olmadigi icin belli bir agirlikta olanlar agir siklet sayiliyormus.bizim ahmetin karsisina amerikan agir siklet gurescisi cikmis.adam 120 kilodan fazla ve zebellah gibin bisey.tabi biizim ahmetteki aci kuvvetin farkinda degil daha.karsilasma baslar bizim ahmet 1 ,2, 3 derken kaldirip kaldirip amerikaliyi yere vurur.amerikalida mecal guc namina birsey kalmamistir.bizim ki son bir hamle daha yapar tus yapmak icin fakat hakem olayin farkinda ve break break diye olayi kurtarmaya amerikaliya bir nebze olsun nefes alma firsati vermeye calisir.bizim ahmetin bildigi tek kelime ise hello dur.hakem break break dedikce bizim ahmette her seferinde : vallahi birakmam billahi birakmam der. 10. Mersin'li Ahmet heykeli kayıplardaymış. bakım ve onarım gerekçesiyle yerinden edilmiş, iki senedir geri dönememiş. Allah'tan koca heykel, depoda falan kaybolmuyordur. mezarından kalkacak ondan korkuyorum koca mersinli. gerisini ben değil büyükşehir belediyesi'nin yetkilileri düşünsün, ben olsam korkardım vallahi. Makaleler Siz Ahmet Kireççi’yi hiç tanıdınızmı ? Bir duvarcı ustasının oğlu olan Ahmet 27 Ekim 1914 senesinde Kiremithane mahallesinde doğar. Çocukluğundan itibaren çok güçlü olan Ahmet, küçük yaşta fırıncının yanına çırak olarak verilir. Yaşının küçüklüğüne bakmaksızın fırında un çuvallarını tek başına kaldırmasını görenler hayret ederler. Kimi zaman inşaat işlerinde babasına yardım amacı ile yapı taşlarını tek başına kaldırmasını görenler gördüklerine inanamazlar. Ahmet’in güçlü yapısını gören herkes, bu güç karşısında hayran kalır. Bu gücünü sporda da değerlendirmek için önce boks sporuna yönelen Ahmet, daha sonra atletizm dalına merak salar. Bir koşu sonrası hastalanır ve atletizm sporunu da bırakır. Daha sonra güreş sporuna ilgi duyan Ahmet’ i izleyen şehir itfaiye komutanı Memduh bey, onu himayesine alır. Onun desteği ile Tarsus’ta yapılan Karakucak güreşlerine katılır ve birinci olur. Ahmet’in bu başarısını izleyen Memduh bey, Istanbul’dan tanıdığı güreş ajanı İsmail Hakkı Vefa bey’e bir mektup yazarak Ahmet’in elinden tutmasını ister. Bu mektubu Ahmet’in eline vererek Istanbul’a gönderir. Istanbul’da Kumkapı’daki Güreş Kulübüne kayıt olan Ahmet Kireççi, daha henüz 18 yaşında tecrübesiz bir güreşçi iken, Balkan şampiyonasına katılır ve birinci olur. 4-5 Haziran 1933 yılında İzmir’deki Balkan şampiyonasında Nuri Boytorun ve Adnan Yurdaer gibi usta güreşçileri yenerek şampiyon olur. Güreşte kısa zamanda elde ettiği bu başarı nedeni ile , 1936 yılında yapılan ve Genç Türkiye Cumhuriyeti’nin katıldığı ilk olimpiyat yarışlarına, güreş dalında 78 kiloda Ahmet Kireççi’yi gönderirler. Türkiye’nin kazandığı ilk Olimpiyat madalyası Ahmet Kireççi tarafından elde edilen bronz madalyadır. Atatürk, yurda dönen Ahmet Kireççi’yi Florya köşküne ister ve ‘’ Mersin’li Ahmet pehlivanı Florya‘ya getirin’’ der. Kendisi ile konuşan Atatürk ‘'’Pehlivan seninle güreş tutsak benide yenebilirmisin’’' diye latife eder. Mersinli Ahmet ‘’ Paşam siz yedi düvele karşı güreştiniz ve yendiniz, benim ne haddime’’ diye cevap verir. O günden sonra herkez onu Mersinli Ahmet olarak hatırlar. 1948 senesinde yapılan Londra Olimpiyatlarında altın madalya kazanarak iki Olimpiyat oyunlarında madalya kazanan ilk Türk sporcusu ünvanını da kazanmış olur. Londra’da kazandığı başarıyı, İngiltere Kraliçesi Elizabeth olimpiyat köyünü özel ziyaret ederek bizzat Ahmet Kireççi’yi kutlamıştır. Mersinli Ahmet sporculuğu tam zirvede iken, daha yükseği olmadığı için bırakır. Çok ağır başlı , vakur, alçak gönüllü bir sporcu olan Mersinli Ahmet Kireççi, daha sonra güreş sporuna aktif antrenör olarak uzun seneler devam eder. Güreşçilere ağabeylik yapıp kendi stilini genç nesillere aktarmaya çalışır. Hayatının belirli bir bölümünde, ünlü ses sanatcısı olan Safiye Ayla ile beraber olan Mersinli Ahmet, gece hayatını sevmediğinden, sade hayatı tercih eden yapısı sonucunda, dört sene süren birlikteliklerini sona erdirir. Mersinde, gümrük meydanında, deniz kenarında bulunan Olimpiyat kıraathanesinde uzun seneler bir işletmeci olarak hayatını devam ettirir. Türkiye’de bir eşi daha olmayan Tarsus Amerikan Kollejinde okurken, zaman zaman Mersine hafta sonları gider, bu kahvehaneye mutlaka uğrardık. Saçları ustura ile traş edilmiş olarak kasada oturan Mersinli Ahmet ,‘’ Talebeler geldi onlara çay ‘’ diye bize çay ikram ederdi. Arada sırada elini ustra ile traş edilmiş başına götürerek kaşır, gelenlere mutlaka selam veren cüsseli bir pehlivan olarak hatırladığım Mersinli Ahmet 17 Ağustos 1979 elim bir trafik kazasında hayata veda eder. Tarsus’da bine yakın Tarsus Amerikan Koleji mezunu, mükemmel organize edilmiş, muhteşem buluşma toplantısı için Mersin’e bu gelişimde, sabah kahvaltı ederken aklıma hafızamda yer eden Mersinli Ahmet geldi. Çarşıda karşılaştığım bir kaç esnafa onu sordum. Doğu şivesi ile konuşan biri hiç bilmediğini ve tanımadığını söyledi. CEZİRE satan bir başka Mersin’li esnaf ise, ‘’ Bey sen nerelisin ‘’ diye karşılığında bana soru sordu. Ankara’dan geldiğimi söylediğimde acı bir gerçekle karşılaştım ‘’ Ben Mersin’liyim, Mersinli Ahmet’i tanımayan doğulu nesle de aşina değilim ‘’ demekle yetindi, diye bir sözüm geldi söyledim hem nalınma hem mıhına. söyledim hem nalınma hem mıhına.